


If You Wanna Know

by Hopeful_Romantic



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeful_Romantic/pseuds/Hopeful_Romantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kittens... rings... and ribbons...</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Wanna Know

**Disclaimer:** Joss is Boss! Seriously, Joss Whedon and the grand high Mucky Mucks own Firefly. I am making no money from this and no copyright infringement is intended. Any similarity to any story not my own is coincidence.

 **Title:** If You Wanna Know  
 **Genre:** Firefly; Kaylee/Simon  
 **Rating:** Oh so fluffy G *grin*  
 **Timeline:** Sometime after TBDM  
 **Note:** Warning: high fluffly sugar content. *grin*

**_If You Wanna Know_ **

“Meow.”

The tiny sound echoed quietly through Kaylee’s bunkroom.

“Meow.”

The pretty mechanic looked around, seeking the source of the sound. Finally, she saw a tiny face peering out of the brightly colored quilt on her bunk. Mischievous green eyes blinked and then a small, fuzzy calico body tumbled out of the pile of quilting.

“Meow”

Kaylee cooed “Ooh, ain’t you just the most cunnin’ thing? Wherever did you come from?”

She gathered the tiny kitten up in her hands.

Just then, the young mechanic heard someone clambering down the ladder into her bunk room. She turned to see Simon, grinning ear to ear, even though he was sporting a dark black eye.

“Oh, Simon…” Kaylee reached to gently cradle Simon’s unbruised cheek. “What happened bao bei?”

Simon dodged the question and reached over to stroke the soft fur of the kitten in Kaylee’s hands.

“You like her?”

“Oh, she’s the most cunnin’ little thing. Oh, and look at her shiny little bow…”

Kaylee’s fingers brushed over something cool and hard tied in the bow. Her eyes widened in surprise when she realized just what the object was. Her hands trembled.

Simon helped her remove the gleaming engagement ring from the bow. He waited in seeming patience, but his eyes watched her hopefully and eagerly.

“Yes…” Kaylee whispered.

Simon slipped the ring over her trembling finger.

“Oh, but the Cap’n…”

Kaylee looked to Simon’s painfully bruised eye. “Oh, bao bei…”

She kissed him softly, letting him know just how much she loved him.

“More than worth it,” the doctor said softly with a smile. “It was all worth it.”

“Meow.”

Kaylee laughed joyfully and kissed Simon again...


End file.
